


COMIC — Sensory Deception

by Lovejoy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Art, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fanart, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovejoy/pseuds/Lovejoy
Summary: Satsuki's been having recurring dreams.





	COMIC — Sensory Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcanawildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/gifts).


End file.
